Tradición Navideña
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Como cada año, Patana tiene que limpiar de decoraciones su casa, porque hay alguien que está aprovechando la tradición más de lo conveniente.


Es puro wishfullfillment pero... m'eh, quería hacer un one-shot navideño, con cariño para todo el maravilloso fandom de esta serie. Basado en un post de OTP prompts, un headcanon de Brokenheart y un fanart de SiibulaSirup (Mrs. Cloud)

31 minutos no es mío porque entonces no terminaría. Nunca (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

><p>-¡Cada año, cada año es lo mismo! ¿Nunca va a entender?<br>Patana corría de un lado a otro de la casa, buscando los pequeños ramitos de muérdago que había colgados. Ese año le tocaba ser la anfitriona de la cena de navidad y quería asegurarse de que no hubiera contratiempos. Tomaba un banco, se subía, descolgaba el ramito. Y repetía la operación de búsqueda.  
>Un pequeño pato la seguía a todos lados. Tenía sus mismos ojos y su mismo cabello. Intentaba no reírse de la histeria de su madre, pero le era imposible.<br>-Ya encontramos seis. Nos faltan dos. ¿Pero desde cuando que pasa esto?  
>La reportera tomó una libreta, para tachar algunas cosas.<br>-El tío Juan Carlos nos dejó los regalos bajo el árbol, menos mal que le apostamos a que no hacía eso primero... ya pusimos la sandía hasta arriba. Y ya pasaron Huachimingo y el Tío Policarpo a dejarnos la comida.  
>-Mamá ¿Desde cuando que hace esto?- volvió a preguntar su hijo. Ella suspiró, dejando que la memoria regresara muchos años atrás.<p>

Sólo por evitar el trabajo navideño una vez en su vida pensaron bien y grabaron desde antes el especial. El Señor Manguera se los recompensó dejando que vacacionaran en su vieja residencia junto al mar. Y como siempre, hacían su mejor esfuerzo por festejar al "estilo correcto".  
>-¡No, no se coman la sandía, va a ir en el árbol!- comenzó a regañarlos Juanín, mientras los acalorados hermanos casino seguían muy felices el festín. Por allá alguien más cocinaba un pato frito que les había caído del cielo con cualquier cosa, porque habían insistido en cocinar alguna receta que bajaron de internet... en inglés. Así que no entendían nada en realidad de la receta.<br>Y mucho más allá estaba Patana, triste. Había recibido al fin la muñeca que tanto quería, antes de entrar siquiera a la casa, pero nadie quería jugar con ella. Y se rehusaba a entrar hasta que alguien la acompañara.  
>-No seas tonto y ve. A lo mejor te ocurre un milagro navideño- le comentó Huachimingo a su mejor amigo, al oído.<br>Mario Hugo salió, ya que estaba comenzando a hacer más calor y temía que se deshidratara.  
>-¿No quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó, ya cansada y esperando un no.<br>-Seguro.- respondió él, dándole un vaso con limonada muy fría.- Allá adentro está un poco aburrido.  
>-¿De verdad?- Patana abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de escuchar un sí.<br>-De verdad. ¿Quieres que cuide de tu muñeca?  
>-¡Hija!<br>-Hija. ¿Tiene hambre o tiene sueño?- inquirió, divertido con lo tierna que se veía. Tomó la muñ..._hija_ entre sus patas y comenzó a mecerla.  
>-Tiene sueño. Cántale mientras yo hago de comer.<br>Más que hacer de comer, lo que se dedicó a hacer la chica fue a llevar y traer agua desde el mar hacia la arena, para hacer un pozo y hacer pasteles con la arena mojada. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la nana que más mal que bien se sabía el chihuahua.  
>-En una casita vivía Blancanieves... le daban comida... los siete samurái... y la mala bruja... le dió una empanada... y la pobre niña luego se indigestó.- mientras con una mano sostenía el juguete, con la otra hacía los gestos de la canción-. Los pobres guerreros estaban asustados... pero con una pastilla pronto se le pasó.<br>-Así no va la canción- le comentó, entre risas.- Es "En una casita vivía Blancanieves... le daban comida... los enanitos..."  
>-Ya decía yo que era un grupo de siete. Pero enanitos no me pareció probable. Mírala, ya se durmió- sonrió, porque en serio comenzaba a creerse que su hija se había dormido al fin.<br>-Eres un buen papá. Ahora, vamos a comer, porque pronto vendrán los otros tíos a verla.  
>Llegaron a un momento en que de una forma u otra, empezando por Huachimingo, todos se unieron al juego de la familia que habían empezado la pareja de los más jóvenes del canal. Cada uno era un tío con algún título o profesión rara.<br>-Y esta es tu tía Polifema, antes llamado Policarpo, hija- presentó muy orgulloso Mario Hugo a _su hija_ al comentarista. Este siguió sonriente y le siguió el juego.  
>-Aunque hubiera preferido llamarme Paulina... pero hola, sobrina.<p>

La cena, de una forma u otra, por fin estaba lista. Extrañamente les había quedado bien. Como no contaban como adultos propiamente, Patana, Guaripolo y Mario Hugo habían terminado por cenar en la escalera cercana a la mesa del comedor, usando un escalón como asiento y el siguiente como mesa.  
>-Gracias por jugar conmigo, Mario Hugo.- le dijo la única chica, luego de un rato.- Es lo que más me gusta hacer en Navidad, aunque ya esté grande para eso.<br>-De nada. - Mario Hugo se sonrojó hasta las orejas.  
>-Huaaa... ¿Ya viste lo que está sobre tu cabeza, reportero? Un muérdago.- comentó Guaripolo, antes de comerse también el plato.- ¡Eso significa que alguien debe darte un beso!<br>Un golpe y una llave después (el primero de Mario Hugo a Guaripolo y el segundo de Guaripolo a Mario Hugo), el beso no había ocurrido. Pero entre más caminaba Patana por la casa, había otro muérdago que la obligaba a darle otro beso a alguien más. Así todos en la reunión habían recibido uno. Menos el rescata perros.  
>-Qué extraño. No recordaba haber colgado tantos ramitos cuando decoramos- comentó uno de los tramoyas.<br>Pero al final de la noche y sin esperarlo, Mario Hugo sintió algo muy cálido sobre su mejilla. Y no era que alguien había abierto la ventana y hubiese entrado el pesado y caluroso viento de afuera. Su compañera le sonrió.  
>-Feliz navidad.- dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y subir a dormir.- ¡Y ya sé que fuiste tú quien colgó todos esos ramos de muérdago, porque nada se le escapa a... la Sombra!<br>El chihuahua se miró los pies, avergonzado al ser descubierto en su maniobra pascuera.

-Y cada año, desde aquella vez, hace lo mismo. Por eso debo de encontrarlos todos- terminó Patana con la historia.  
>-¿Porqué no simplemente lo dejas ser?- preguntó su hijo.<br>La puerta se abrió y comenzaron a entrar todo el equipo de 31 minutos.  
>-Pero mira como beben los peces en el río... pero mira como beben, ginebra y mucho vino... beben y beben y vuelven a beber... este es un canto que los niños no deben de saber<br>Mario Hugo entró penúltimo y cantando, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza una hoja de muérdago.  
>-Ya sabes lo que dice la tradición- comentó, burlón, mientras todos les hacían burla. Ella torció la boca, entre molesta y divertida, le quitó la ramita de la mano.<br>-¡Siete! ¡Falta uno!- comentó triunfal. Este año no se iba a dejar vencer.  
>Bodoque entró al final, sosteniendo sobre sus hombros a una niña, igualita a Mario Hugo, que no dejaba de reírse. Llevaba en el pelo una diadema con la dichosa planta.<br>-¡Mamá, vas a tenerle que dar un beso!- se burló su hija.  
>-¡Emilia!- Patana frunció el ceño, aunque no pudo evitar reírse con el ingenio que habían tenido ese año para ganarle<br>-¡El beso, el beso!- comenzaron todos. Mario Hugo el más insistente.  
>-¡Está bien!- se rindió.<br>Los milagros navideños no ocurren, eso lo sabía bien el reportero. Pero sus hijos bien sabían que, por lo menos, uno podía crear la oportunidad para uno.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz navidad, minuteros!<p>

La razón por la que dejé que jugara con la muñeca, aunque en el fandom le calculemso que tiene unos 19 años, es porque... bueno, yo tengo 20 y sigo jugando con ponis, de hecho es un tipo de terapia el seguir haciendo cosas que te gustaban de niño, a veces ayuda a tomar mejores decisiones como adulto.


End file.
